Tiny AU
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Everything was just a dare. Stephanie was dared to go into the forest to the cabin where a famous creator had died of one of his creations. But, everything went upside down when she encountered one of the creations. Which is apparently 13 or 14 ft tall.
1. The Dare

A white Focus was driving down a highway along a large patch of trees.

They were in Ohio, where there are many trees and less land for people to have.

Then, the car slowed down the pace and turned a corner to a park, driving in slowly.

The car stopped at an abandoned trail that leads deep into the forest on the other side of the park.

The back door of the car opened and a nervous young lady stepped out.

She has fair skin, steel-blue eyes, and long brown hair down to the middle of her back.

The lady is wearing a pair of black and blue glasses with round corners, and a blue cameo sweater, with frost color hems.

Underneath her sweater is a long sleeve blue shirt and wearing a pair of dark blue jeans.

She also has a pair of light purple and light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

"Stephanie, you are going to be fine." a voice replied from inside the car.

"Are you sure about that?" she nervously asked, glancing back at the car, pushing a strand of hair over her ear.

"Yeah, it's just a dare!" another voice replied, scoffing.

She glanced away from the car for a moment and glanced back.

"That means I have to survive only a week or more?" she asked, feeling nervous about being alone in a forest.

"Yes." another male's voice responded from the driver's seat.

"All you have to do is to follow that trail." she glanced over at the trail behind her back, looking nervous. "And the trail could lead you to the famous cabin in the middle of nowhere."

She mentally winced in worry at the words spoken from her friend.

The cabin used to belong to a famous creator that created creatures, that are over 10 ft tall!

But, then the creator snapped and created more and more, abusing them and misusing them along the way.

So, one of the creations had enough of him and... devoured him in one shot.

Now that the creator was out of the game, the creations went out into the opening and roamed the earth for many years.

Stephanie shook to herself in fear about the thought of getting captured by one of them or worse, killed by one of them on accident or purpose.

"Now, don't chicken out on this, Steph!" the female's voice replied, snapping her out of her daze. "Just call us through your phone after a day passes and tell us of how the progress is!"

She nervously nodded her head as she closed the door, mentally screaming at herself to chicken out.

But, she accepted the dare, so, she had to go through the dare without getting killed.

The car drove away from her and went on the highway, leaving the park with Stephanie, and no one else.

When the car left the park, she nervously whined to herself, turning towards the trail.

"Why did I decide to take the dare?" She whined to herself.

So, she stepped forward into the forest, heading towards the cabin that created the creatures.

After a few or more hours have passed, nighttime arrived early, creating the sky in a light peach color with streaks of orange and yellow.

Stephanie was getting nervous as she continued walking down the trail.

Did she go the wrong way?

She panicked and frantically glanced around, looking for a billboard that has a map.

But, all she sees is greenery and trees blocking her view as she searched.

Suddenly, a growl growled from behind her back, and she froze in her spot.

Slowly, she glanced around at where the noise is coming from, only to see a pair of glowing gold eyes, glaring at her.

Instantly, the instincts to run activated, so she ran, not even noticing she ran off the trail that leads to the cabin.

She ran deeper into the woods, running away from the being that growled at her.

Noticing she was not followed from behind, she glanced over her shoulder to see if the creature was following her until she went into something cloth.

After going into the cloth, she fell backward and landed back first on the grass, rubbing the side of her head.

She glanced up at what she went into, only to freeze at what she saw, shaking from head to toe.

Staring down at her was a giant black figure.


	2. Caught

Stephanie could not move any muscles, as she stared up to what seemed to be a giant monster.

It was shaped like a human of course, but it did not resemble a human at all.

More like a giant.

It was staring back at her, not even moving an inch, just staring down at her, as she was at her spot, staring back with fear in her eyes.

But, she rethinks her thought that it might decide to hurt her by stepping on her, noticing that it was not doing anything at the moment.

Maybe it could be sleeping with its eyes open?

Or maybe gazing at her in awe?

Instead, the figure turned its body towards her as she flinches slightly and reached down towards her, their right hand out to grab her in its grasp.

She screamed in terror when she saw the hand coming towards her, so she scrambled to her feet, dodging the large hand from grabbing her.

Stephanie ran the other direction of where the path is, heading the wrong way, but away from the giant creature.

When she was far away from the creature, she glanced behind her back, just checking if the enormous figure is chasing her, but it was not.

She sighed in relief as her speed slowed down, but felt an urge inside of her that she needs to speed up or else she gets caught.

So, she continued running, not even bothering to stop to take a break.

She ran deeper and deeper into the dark woods until she somehow wandered into a bamboo forest since she had bumped into one of them, making the long pole to shake.

After she had bumped into that bamboo, she continued running, deciding to find somewhere dark and small enough that hands would not enter inside to get her.

But, while she was running, she ran into another bamboo stick, as it wobbled side to side, as she landed back first on the ground, dizzy, and finally exhausted.

When she ran into the bamboo stick, she noticed that there was something on top of the stick, wobbling side to side a bit after the impact.

After she regained her consciousness from being dizzy, she sat up slightly from laying on the ground and gently shook her head side to side.

Suddenly, something gently landed in front of her, while made a gentle thump noise, and she jolted, before looking up at what made that noise.

When she glanced up, she saw another giant figure, but since there were fireflies around the bamboo forest, she could clearly see the person, which made her stiffen with fear.

This creature that was standing in front of her was actually a giant person!

The giant is tall for sure, but with broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

He has deep-set eyes, a pointed chin, a broad squarish nose, and straight, shoulder length, thick grey hair that kind of sticks out and covers his ears.

The giant wears a distinctive square helmet with a woven pattern on the front.

Additionally, he almost always wears a black shirt with one long sleeve on one side and a cut-away section on the other that reveals half his chest and leaves the other arm bare.

On his wrists are studded brown bands, and on his feet, black shoes.

In front of him was a long purple pole, with a red feather on it.

He was staring down at her, with a slightly surprised look on his face.

She immediately froze, noticing that she was too tired to run away again, and too scared too.

He stared at her for a moment, before noticing something about her.

The giant carefully knelt down on one knee, and placed his staff right next to him, before sitting down on his knees.

Stephanie wisely chose to stay still on the spot of where she is, although wanted to move away from him as soon as possible, although she was not sure to get away since she read in the books that giants could get angry quickly.

So, she just stayed there on the spot, staring up at his eyes, although shaking from head to toe in fear.

He was silent for a moment, just staring at her as she thought that she might have angered him for accidentally bumping into the staff.

Before she could even blurt out anything out of her mouth to him that first comes into her mouth, she instantly went silent when she saw him reaching down to her with both of his hands.

Stephanie panicked and tried to squirm away from his hands, but they were close to her body, as she stiffens, waiting for any sudden twinges of pain, or a quick and sudden death.

But, nothing happened to her and instead felt his hands gently scooted underneath her back, holding her in his palms, without hurting her with his hands.

She clenched the sides of her sweater with her hands, as her arms were wrapped over her stomach before she was lifted up in the air, close to his face.

Stephanie started to tremble more, terrified of this giant staring at her, thinking that he might be hungry.

He stared at her for a moment, his hands gently cupped around her laying form, as she just trembled in his hands, scared to her mind that he is angry at her.

Stephanie's heart is beating loudly in her chest, thinking that he could feel it in his palm since how scared she is, as she just trembled in his hands.

Without a word, he moved her to his left hand, while she jolted, startled from the sudden movement and was placed against his bare chest, still shaking from head to toe.

After he had placed her against his chest, he grabbed his staff and stood up to his feet, while Stephanie was curling a bit in his hand as she whimpered a little, scared that he might accidentally drop her to the ground if not before careful with her.

But, to Stephanie's slight curiosity and awe, he was actually careful with her, gently cradling her in his hand and holding her close to his body without accidentally suffocating against his body.

After he is up to his feet, he began walking, heading towards somewhere, as Stephanie flinched again, startled by him walking.

The strides were slow and easy, not excited and running as fast as he can since he found someone small, but it was relaxing than scary.

It was like the time where she once went on a rollercoaster, and she was scared at first, but she started to like it as she rode it.

But her sister, on the other hand, she did not even love it one bit.

After a while of walking, he walked over to a turtle that was sleeping, and it was laying on top of a set of tracks, that looked like the ones that tanks use to battle each other.

When he was standing right next to the sleeping turtle, he paused for a moment, before sighing gently.

He placed his staff against the turtle's side and sat down criss-cross on the ground while being careful with Stephanie in his hand.

Stephanie was confused, awed and still a little scared at the same time, just staring at him with a slightly awed look on her face.

"You might need some rest, little one." he softly spoke, as Stephanie jolted again. "It has been a long night for you."

She could not help but mentally agree with him.

It has been a long night since she had been separated from her 'friends.'

Foolishly deciding to take the dare since no one else is willing to take it.

She blamed for her bravery for taking the dare, praying that she survives the cold night until the next day.

Stephanie watched as the giant glanced away from her, before closing his eyes, focusing on sleeping, still holding her in his hand.

There is no way to escape from him.

As minutes has passed, her exhaustion took over her body, as she limped in his hand, before falling asleep unexpectedly in his palm, sorning quietly to herself.

After she fell asleep, the giant opened his eyes when he heard soft snoring, noticing that she had fallen asleep, curled up in his palm to keep herself warm throughout the night.

Instead of hurting her or trying to wake her up, he looked worried for her, watching her as she sleeps, before noticing that she is shaking.

He figured that she is cold, so he slowly and carefully removed her from his chest, and used his other hand and gently pulled back his shirt.

After he opened his shirt, he carefully and gently placed Stephanie into his shirt, as his right hand gently touched her side, making sure that she is safe.

Then, after she had placed her in his shirt, he went back to focusing on something, glancing away from her and closed his eyes, while his right hand was gently placed against her side, keeping her warm throughout the night with his own body heat.


End file.
